


Poppermost

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crush?, Early Days, M/M, Please read, and the rest is fluff, annoying brother mike, indecisive paul, just a little, like the ending lol, only a little sad, overprotective father jim, pining?, tough but soft john, young friend George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: John makes Paul choose, the band or his dad.





	Poppermost

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I completely forgot to post this, I finished this Thursday but then I got a wicked tooth ache and I couldn’t be assed to edit it. But since I’m on break I’d thought I’d post it now!... Six days later... Enjoy! :)

How do you tell a friend that you want to hold their hand? How do you tell a friend that they are all you think about? Than’t what Paul is to John- a friend. He doesn’t know if he feels the same way but Paul knows that he has fallen hard for Lennon. So hard he gets butterflies in his stomach. So hard that after a long day of being unnoticed just wanting to scream into his pillow. Some may say it’s silly but Paul has never felt this way about anyone ever. And the worst thing for him is being called a  _ mate.  _

Now Paul doesn’t have to try as hard to get John’s attention from the other boys. He seems to be warming up to John. He waits for Paul outside of school, he’s invited him to his house, (Paul tried to impress his Aunt Mimi but to no avail). It’s all going down the right path. But Paul still wishes he can read John’s mind. What’s behind those tinted glasses, what does each cigarette puff mean? What’s inside this crazy little mind of his. Sometimes Paul thinks John’s in another universe.

There’s one more week until summer break and Paul is really considering dropping out because his grades aren't great like they used to. He’s got the band and John to focus on and of course his strict father doesn’t understand. All Paul hears is  _ Get a real job! _ and  _ That boy is a terrible influence for you! _ Is he going to follow his father's demands? No. But now…

“I got you a job down in the factory, all you have to do is sweep the floors.”

Paul stood there still holding his morning milk, eyes bugging out of his sockets.

“I think you broke him Da. Paul, he’s waiting for his thank you!” Mike teased.

Mike’s teasing snapped Paul out of it. “W-why?”

“Why? For once there is a job who is willing to take you and you ask me why? When are you going to grow up Paul? I am sick and tired of you asking me for money, don’t you want to make money of your own?” Jim stood up and slammed his newspaper down. 

“I am. With the gigs I’m playing.”

“This band of yours and this  _ John _ fellow will all be temporary, you know that right?”

“I can’t just quit the band!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me young man!”

“Da take it easy!” Mike chimed in

“You stay out of this! You start next week do I make myself clear?”

“But-”

“Do. I. Make. Myself.  _ Clear? _ ”

Paul slammed him milk down. The glass on glass contact made a loud startling noise. The milk spilled off the side but Jim stood his ground, as did Paul. The son tried to contain his shaking anger but it was all in his eyes. The hazel turned into a deep black. 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

By next week he was putting on his uniform, dreading every second. He hasn’t spoken to his father since that screaming match last week. As he tied his tie he began to think that maybe this could be the first step into something serious. He’s always considered being a teacher when he was younger, maybe he’ll go and do that. He stomped down the stairs and grabbed scone to go. George was waiting for him there. His father got him a job as well, an electrician assistant.

“Ready to be miserable?”

Paul munched on his scone, ignoring the crumbs on his face. “Yeah.”

On their way, George and Paul were balancing on a brick wall as they continued to walk. “Did you tell John about your new job?” Paul asked.

“God no, how can I? Did you?”

“No. I don’t know how.”

“Surly he’d understand.”

“Let’s hope.”

George hopped off the wall. “I go this way. Good luck.”

“And to you, young lad.”

Paul swept the floors like ordered to. The other workers looked at him funny because he was the youngers one there. He couldn’t relate to the other sweepers because of the generation gap. Except for this one elderly man, but others say he’s gone loony. Nonetheless, Paul still spoke to him. On his break, everyone went out for lunch. He had no money so he stayed behind. He would ask his father to make him a sandwich this morning but he’s still holding a grudge. He sat on a bench near the entrance of the factory to get some sun. He saw George walking over… with John.

Once they reached him Paul smiled. “Hey lads.”

“Hey…” George said. John just nodded. “My Da packed me an extra sandwich. I forgot to give it to you when we were walking before.”

Paul grabbed the sandwich. “Ta.”

“John has something to say…” George took a couple of steps back.

Paul turned his direction to John. “Yes John?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you got a job?”

“Um.”

“You see, I saw George fixing a light in the barbershop. I ask him, ‘What are you doing to fix a light here? When did you even start fixing lights?’ And he told me his father got him a job and so did you. So when he was on break we went to go see you. I didn’t want to believe it but here you are, in a uniform.”

“I didn’t ask for this!”

“I know you didn’t, but why are you working here if you didn’t want to?”

“Because-”

“It’s because of your Dad, isn’t it?”

“Yeah..”

“Why are you still following his rules, you’re seventeen arent you?” Paul just looked down at his sandwich. John snached it away from him. “You wanna follow rules? You want to be told what to do?”

Paul still didn’t say anything. George shifted at his feet. John pointed the sandwich at Paul. “It’s either the band or ya Da.”

“You honestly think I-”

“Yeah! I think you can choose! I mean, you already chose picking a job over telling me the truth.”

Paul looked at George. “What did Geo pick?”

“The band.” John replied. Paul understands why George was so awkward now. He was given the same option. “You don’t have to answer now. I’ll know if you show up at the gig tonight… or not. Get back to work.”

John dropped the sandwich on Paul’s lap and walked off. George looked back at Paul and followed John.

Paul walked home with his mind in a while overthinks every possible scenario. Maybe just maybe he can be able to do both. Work and play in the band, it’ll be hectic but he’ll work it out. He walked in to see his father sitting on his sofa listening to the radio.

“How was your first day?”

Paul kept walking up to his room and slumped into his bed. Mike peered in and snickered. 

“Getting a good night’s sleep eh? Work tired you out that bad?”

Paul only mumbled against his pillow.

“Giving up that easily?”

Paul rolled over to properly speak. “Huh?”

“Your actually letting Dad win? The Paul I know would go to his gig and quit his lousy job. That was the same Paul who traded a trumpet for a guitar.”

“I mean I was thinking of doing both…”

“Come off it we both know you can’t do both.” Mike crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Paul sits up. “Yeah you’re right. I just need one favor from you.”

“Yeah?”

“Sleep in here tonight so when you hear me throwing rocks at the window, you can let me in that way.”

“You’re sneaking out?”

“The Paul you know would.”

They go onstage at 10:00, giving Paul plenty of time to properly plan it out. Dinner’s at 7:00 so Paul ate as quickly as he could. To be the first one to shower mainly but to also ignore the constant glare his father gave him. He showered by 8:00 and by 8:30 he was “going to bed”. He waited until his father was snoring, which doesn’t take long, and began to put his pillows under the covers so it looked like he fell asleep. He but on his stage door and carefully opened the window to climb out. By the time he reached the ground he checked his watch. 9:15. 

The club was already packed with the act before then already stealing the show. Paul squeezed his way through the people, clenching hard to his guitar. Backstage he could only see the back of John, George grinned widely as he sped past John.

“You made it! I told you he’d make it John!”

John lit his cigarette back still turned. “Is that so?”

“You told me, it’s either my dad or the band. I pick the band.” Paul rested his hand on John’s shoulder causing the older boy to turn around, finally facing Paul. “I pick you.”

John was about to say something but the announcer cut him off. The band went out to the stage and played their set. They played it well since the crowd demanded an encore. They continued to play and Paul have never been so close to John. The only had one mic so they had to share. You can sense the admiration they had for each other. They went out to the pub right after. George chatted to a girl was Paul watched from the booth. John was running with more rounds. He scooted in close and wrapped his arm around Paul.

“I know George told you I didn’t think you’d come, but deep down I knew you would.”

“I love this band. I know we’ll play in great places.”

“I like that about you, McCartney. Ambition, aspiration, other synonyms.” They both laughed as they drank their beers. “Where are we going Paul?”

“To the toppermost of the poppermost!”

“Does your dad think so?”

“I don’t know, I know my mum would.”

“And with mine…” John put down his drink. “You can still back down if you want.”

“What? Why?”

“You can still be a teacher, a doctor, I don’t know something! I know I gave you a hard time earlier today. That was only because…”

“Because of what?”

“Christ you’re really gonna make me say it?” John laughed nervously.

“Not unless I say it first.” They both took a beat and sighed. Then it got awkward. “I should go before my father finds out I’m gone.”

“You don’t have to go.”

“Ah, but I have to. I’ll see you tomorrow.” paul rushed out without looking back.

Paul looked up at his bedroom window. Then looked down to pick a good sized rock to throw. He threw once, nothing. He threw again a little harder, still nothing. At this point he’s praying as he threw the third rock. This time the window opened and Paul quickly and carefully climbed the rain gutter. Once he reached the top Mike wasn’t there. It was Jim. Paul panicked for a second and contemplated jumping off and spending the night at George’s. Unfortunately, he knew he had to face his father eventually. Jim helped him and sat on Paul’s bed. Paul joined him.

“Mike’s in a deep sleep right now. I’m guessing he was your ticket inside?”

“Yes he was.”

“Should’ve thought that through since you know how hard it is for him to wake from the loudest things.”

Paul fiddled with his fingers. “Why are you up?”

“I couldn’t sleep knowing you we’re out there playing.” Paul looked at his father with confusion. “What? I could hear you all the way from here.”

“I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t apologize. This is what- the fourteenth time I told you not to go out and play and you still go out to do it. You love this band. I should be apologizing. I understand that this is something you're passionate about. I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you.” Paul rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. That was the first time he did that since his mother died. “You’re mother was right about you. You’re never going to stop.”

The next day Paul woke to something hitting his window. He looked at the time it was 8:00 in the morning. He groaned as he slid out of bed and opened his window. It was bright, too bright. He squinted down. John was wide awake, shifting from one foot to the other.

“It’s eight in the bloody morning!”

“Let’s go to the boats!”

“Why?”

“Don’t ask, do!”

Paul shook his head but got ready anyway. JIm and mike were still asleep so he slipped out quietly.

“About time! I got you breaky.” John handed Paul buttered toast.

“Yeah, this should keep me full all morning.”

They talked amongst themselves like nothing weird happened last night. Once they reached the peddle boats, John helped Paul in and they began to pedal. It was silent for a moment. Paul broke the silence.

“Did you just bring me here to pedal?”

“No. I mean yes. I mean- it’s a beautiful morning I just thought we’d use it to our advantage. You did say you’d see me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow as in tomorrow afternoon, you know after I’ve had a good night’s rest?”

John groaned. “You’re so bitchy in the morning.”

“And you’re so annoying.”

I wanted to talk about last night. Well first I want to say sorry for being all mean to you, I don’t think I apologized for that. I just panicked because we were doing so well. We were talking about Hamburg our next big step and then you got a job I thought I was gonna lose you... Like you’re the best singer I know… I like you a lot.”

Paul blushed. “I like you too. For a while now actually. Last night when he both sort said it without saying it, I don’t know when my mind was. Maybe I didn’t want to get hurt or something.

“I’d never hurt you.”

“Never?”

“I mean I can’t predict the future so…”

Paul nudged John. “Whatever Lennon. We’ve been peddling in a circle this whole time.

“Have we?”

“Yeah!”

“God we look like loons, let’s get back to land!” Paul laughed and John put his arm around him. “Paul, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
